Izaya Whorihara
by Maliciousss
Summary: During his first year in high school Izaya began to realize his humans were boring him. He starts manipulating them instead of just observing to entertain himself, but this just earns him a bad reputation. This eventually leads up to him meeting Shizuo Heiwajima and who knows what this Flea will get into to. Along the way you'll either come to love or hate Izaya Orihara. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

It's not like I ever had a problem with fitting in. It's not because my name was common or anything like that, it was well, just because I was me.

Me.

**Izaya Orihara.**

You know me, that guy with the raven black hair and snow white skin. Once I think about it..that sounds a little like Snow White, how cliche.

People always remembered me wherever I would go. It was like I was some sort of virus that constantly spread with no end. I didn't really care if I had a bad or good reputation, that didn't matter to me. None of it did really. What exactly mattered to me, is the real question. What was my purpose here? I've always tried to understand that by watching other humans play and interact by the sidelines. They all looked up to some type of 'God' so they say. They believed this 'God' created all mankind, but how is that possible if he were to be the creator of everything that claim contradicts his very existence. I think people use this 'God' as a way of comfort whenever humans feel lost and afraid because they can't face the fact that without this 'God' they'd all go mad. Now, just because I don't believe in this 'God' does not mean I am mad, it simply means, how would you say it, that i'm **not** human.

So then what have I resolved to be my purpose here? To love all humans! Yes. That's it. It is my responsibility to love all my humans. They're all mine. Every single one. Who's to say that I'm not theirs also? That's for me to decide and well, no one to know.

What was that both peculiar and ironic nickname my lovely humans gave me not so long ago?

_The informant spun around in his chair in thought and smiled wide as the nickname came crawling back into his memory._

Oh yeah, Izaya Whorihara. What a catchy nickname my human's have pertained to have given me.


	2. The First Day

**{Okay so I basically spent the whole day typing this up. Once I finished I was like "Yay this is so long I'm so proud of myself!" Then just now I put it on here to edit and I facepalmed. It looks so damn short! ;_; My bestfriend has been encouraging for me to continue this because I feel so damn discouraged so shoutout to her~ ^-^ Anyway Nakura is a character revealed in Izaya's biography so everyone might want to give that a read because I was trying to be accurate in this chapter with some other things too like that nickname in the end! Reviews are great so those are encouraged because i'm new to writing fanfictions :s By the way I have no clue what his relationship was actually like with his mother i'm just making it this way to my liking c: Enjoy!}**

"Come on Izaya, wake up, you're going to be late for school if you don't."

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to glare at who had woken me. My mother was standing next to my little sisters. Her arms were crossed.

"Yeah! Wake up!" I heard Mairu say, copying my mom.

Mairu stood there with a slight pout, Kururi was lingering just behind her, looking over her sister's shoulder. I groaned as I rose up from my bed, glaring at my mother. She returned the look and faced her back to me. "Hurry up and get dressed." My mother said to me and guided them both out of my room. She shut the door. Since when has she been concerned about my wellbeing? I rolled my eyes. I'm too groggy to argue or make a contradicting statement right now. I rubbed my eyes and thought for a second, "When did summer end?" I had actually completely lost track. What did I do during summer? I shook my head. I didn't have time to contemplate on my summer. I leaned my chin on my hand. The last of middle school that I remember was being in that stupid Biology Club with Shinra and Nakura. Well, I wouldn't really call it stupid. Oh well. I shrugged. Everything else was, kind of, just a big blur. I rose up onto my feet and walked my way to the bathroom and leaned forward on the counter. I'm curious as to how this first day of high school will go actually. What kind of humans will I meet? Will I know anybody there? All I know is that Shinra and I will be going to the same school. So wait, he's the only one I will know. That doesn't pose a problem though now that I think about it. I picked up my black flip phone. With the flick of my wrist I opened it.

{One new message}

Shinra: _Hey where do you want to meet up for school?_

I typed back: _That won't be necessary. We'll run into each other on the way there._

I shut my phone and sighed. I felt, tired. But that's normal isn't it? Being the first day of school and all. No. This wasn't 'tired' in the sense that I want to sleep, I felt generally 'tired' like of life. Wait. Why am I thinking like this? Isn't that a bit dark? I laugh and look at my face in the mirror. I noticed my stereo was on just then. Was I really that tired and didn't notice it till now? I stretched my neck and back. My body still felt kind of numb from having just woken up. I cocked my head and observed my thin stature. I moved my hand slowly down the front of my bare chest, over my ribs that I could easily feel all the way to my hipbones. I chuckled. When did I start sleeping in just boxers? I brushed my teeth and once I finished with that I turned around and eyed the uniform I was supposed to wear. It was actually really boring to the eye. I'll probably skip half the day considering all we have to do is introduce ourselves.

I walked in my boxers and leaned down, turning my stereo off. Guess I feel asleep to it again. Wasn't there something I needed to do today? Oh yes. Nakura wanted to introduce me to someone after school. I grinned. I walked back to the bathroom and began to slip on my uniform. The pants were kind of snug in some odd places. It was bearable though. Plus, the shirt was loose. Did I lose more weight? I pushed that thought away and fixed up my bed hair by pushing it back so that it framed my face to its liking. I grabbed my phone and slid it in my front right pocket in my pants. I looked for my bag which was hanging on the handle of my bedroom door and placed the shoes we needed for school, some pencils, and a notebook. I made my way downstairs and when I looked up my eyes met with my mother's. They were waiting for me. I didn't feel bad, it's not like I asked for them to wait for me. I could feel her eyes on me, it was quite irritating if you ask me. My mother and I never quite got along. We didn't fight, it was more like the glances were enough to show we didn't see eye to eye too often.

"I'm taking your sisters to school. Have a good day at school." She said. From someone else's ears they would think she was being nice like a mother should be but I could recognize that joking tone in her voice. She didn't really care. But that's not new to me. She didn't really matter. I looked around the kitchen and decided I'd be fine without breakfast. I heard my mom open the door and I slowly followed behind. She walked them to their school, holding their hands equally since she was standing between them. I walked by myself, catching the neighbor's morning conversations as I continued walking.

So interesting and exciting they all sounded. Nothing like how I sounded. I spotted a girl almost instantly with crystal blue eyes, quite unusual in Japan, a foreigner I'm sure of it. Her hair was the same color as mine, pitch black. She had a thin almost fragile appearance. She was alone, just like me, a lost expression was playing in her eyes. Oh my dear human, why do you have that look in your eyes? I smiled to myself. I watched that expression change once a friend joined her. The foreign girl smiled wide and pretty for her friend. "What a good mask you are playing on that pretty little face," I say to myself quietly, careful so that no one could hear. That friend of hers was cheerful and was naming all the things she had done over the summer and she just stood there and nodded in response. She looked awkward, alongside a friend whom she could only nod to from what I could see. She probably just keeps that friend around because she's using her as a sort of shield, to prevent herself from realizing how alone and lonely she really is or something annoyingly cliche like that. I looked down at my hands and then the ground as I continued walking. Besides, humans have friends for one sole purpose, to not feel lonely. That is, except me. I find comfort in the sense of being, as you say, alone. I see nothing wrong with it because it gives me time to think and observe wonderful humans like these two. But is observing them, enough? I frown. I've been observing for as long as I can remember, ever since kindergarden. The teacher's have always realized I preferred to be alone during projects and recess, especially lunch. They figured that since I was doing good in my grades that it didn't really matter if I was like this. I glanced back up at the two girls. I wonder if they go to the same high school as Shinra and me?

"Goodmorning Izaya!" I jumped and recognized Shinra's voice immediately and a fake smile spread across my face. "Hello Shinra. It's been quite a while since last time hasn't it?" I asked with slight arrogance. Shinra nodded back. I scoffed when he wasn't looking. I always felt slightly irritated around him. We walked alongside each other and talked about how our summers went. I talked about some new people I had met and he went on and on about that girl, Celty. He always talked about her, I expected him to. I'd met her a couple of times before. I was honestly, excited to meet her, which is something that doesn't happen very often. She was a Dullahan and that very fact made me thrilled when I met her. No head, what a mystery. I wonder who has it? I guess it's in the eye of the beholder. I chuckled a little at that stupid pun I had just made. I need to look a little bit into that sometime.

Soon enough, we reached the school that we would be attending the next four years of our life. The gate at the entrance made it look more prestigious than it was on the inside. _Raira Academy High School. _It read. That's misleading. How disappointing. I looked around at the architecture of the school. It seemed new but I knew for a fact it was rather old from a couple of sources. We walked to our designated shoe lockers and I switched to the new pair I had with me in my bag. Our lockers were close to one another's. Shinra seemed happy about that. I could care less. Even if our lockers weren't close by he'd still stick by. Now that this is high school I guess i'll have to reconsider some things.

I wonder what Shinra is to me. I leaned against my locker and began to sort my thoughts. I didn't really consider that until now. He doesn't provide me with any information because he seemingly doesn't care. How could he not care? I frowned. It's interesting, all so very interesting. That's what I don't like about Shinra. He doesn't care about humans. All he cares about is Celty. That headless Dullahan. He doesn't really care about me like other people do with their friends. He just thinks I'm different and finds me simply intriguing. I guess I keep Shinra close because he has an unrequited love for a Dullahan. So how could I not?

How about Celty? Couldn't I use her? She had some potential but she's kind of like the Batman to Ikebukuro, coming in the middle of the night to save those poor unfortunate humans in need on her black motorcycle. She shouldn't have to save them. They should just take responsibility for their actions because everyone is the same, no exceptions. All of them. Ah, Celty is just too perfect for sending on wild goose chases. I laughed a little under my breath. That's just a little too perfect for me! How fun! I can almost picture how much fun I can have with just Celty! I looked around at all the people near me. Ah, so many humans, so much more than middle school. I tried to look for that foreign girl from earlier but resolved to try looking later.

"Hey let's go look at the assignments for homeroom. Hopefully we are in the same one!" Shinra said gleefully. I nodded and we walked to the list of first year homerooms. I was in classroom 9-A and Shinra was also. Shinra seemed satisfied with knowing that and tried to get me to go to our homeroom but I said I wanted a look at all the names before we left.

"You're so odd Izaya! You care about the weirdest things." He laughed.

I said, "Might as well get to know all my humans before I get there. Wouldn't that be rude?" I narrow my eyes and smirk.

He shrugged and my eyes scanned down the list for a name, any name that stood out. That's when my eyebrow rose and I blinked.

Heiwajima? Doesn't that translate to "Peaceful Island" or something along those lines? I wasn't a professional when it came to translating but I was certain it was something like that. That sure is an odd last name. Wait. Haven't I heard of this person before? From that girl back in middle school not too long ago? I didn't quite pay attention to what she was saying but she said that their last name was ironic. But, ironic in what sense? Now I regret not having paid attention. I sighed and continued thinking. She said she used to go to school with them. What was that nickname? Shizu-chan? Isn't that a girl's nickname? But it clearly says Shizuo and that means "Masculine" in the last vowel so, wouldn't they be male? I chuckle to myself. Well this surely is unexpected.

"Izaya are you done? I want to head to our homeroom and check it out!" Shinra says.

I look from the corner of my eye and say back, "Yes. I'm done."

Shizuo Heiwajima, huh? Interesting.

As we walk to our homeroom I think to myself, "Yes. Perfect."

"Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan."


End file.
